


Join Me and You'll See

by nolongerironicteen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Love, Gryffindor, Hogwarts Era, M/M, Misunderstandings, Quidditch, Ravenclaw, Siblings, Slytherin, school years
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 03:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19033936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolongerironicteen/pseuds/nolongerironicteen
Summary: Percy Weasley is the third eldest Weasley child and feels like the black sheep most days. Until he meets Jubilee and Jamison Brinks. These twins make him feel more welcomed than his own twin siblings. Throw Oliver Wood into the mix, but no friendship is perfect, antics ensue and here is the story of how the four survived Hogwarts.





	Join Me and You'll See

   Jubilee and Jamison were joined together at the hip since they came out the womb. They were each other's best friend and didn’t play nicely with others. Well Jubilee didn’t, Jamison loved other kids, Jubilee rather read her days away.  __ Their parents were wizards, their mother was a regular human that developed magic and their dad was a pureblood. Their mother worked for the Wizarding bank called Gringotts and their dad played for the Ireland United quidditch team. Their father passed away a few years ago. Their names were Peter and Julie Brinks. 

 

  The twins themselves were half-bloods, both started showing mild signs of their magic capabilities. Jamison at age five and Jubilee about three years later at age eight. The two were nearly eleven now, and their mother was expecting them to receive their Hogwarts letters for their birthdays. She couldn’t be more proud of these two kids. 

 

  Jubilee and Jamison’s summer has just started. The two freckled faced kids never made it inside until the sunset. Their granda has been staying with them while their mother is gone. Curse breaking isn’t easy work, but someone had to do it. Jubliee missed her but not as much as Jamison, but these moments were when they were the closest. 

 

     “Jami, are ya scared?” Jubilee asked. 

     “Of?” he asked blowing a bubble. 

     “Going away from home.” 

     “I go sleep by Tom’s house all the time.” he replied, “It’ll be just like that just for a school year. We’ll be okay Jules. We have each other.” 

 

   Jules nodded and went back to reading. Jamison was sure it was all going to be okay.

 

   Later in the summer with letters in hand, the twins’ mother took them through the busy London streets to reach Diagon Alley. She explained that this is where they would be their school supply for the next seven years. 

 

     “Seven years?” Jamison asked.

 

   His mother nodded and ruffled his hair. Jubilee braids were bouncing, she was excited. Jubilee loves the idea of learning, and she felt like normal school wasn’t challenging her anymore. She’s been more excited about this since she got her letter. Her mother explained Hogwarts to her in full and she felt almost proud to be different from everyone else. 

 

   Julia took them to Ollivander’s first. Wands stretched over the walls. Jamison and Jubilee were amazed. Jubilee gasped and Jamison stood in awe. Their mother smiled to herself watching her kids. The shop was not busy there were kids milling about flicking wands with watchful parents. A wry haired old man smiled and spotted Julia. 

 

      “Ahh, Ms, Brinks, your children are old enough to come to Hogwarts.” 

 

   She nodded and pushed the twins forward. The two nearly tripped over themselves in excitement. Mr. Ollivander showed the kids around his shop and began asking the two what they were interested in and observed their arms. Mr. Ollivander gave Jubilee and Jamison wands that didn’t feel right. The wandmaker pondered for a moment and swapped the wands. Grins broke out on the twins' faces. Mr. Ollivander smiled and nodded. 

 

     “The wands choose the wizards congratulations Jamison and Jubilee.” 

 

   Jubilee’s wand was larch wood with a unicorn hair core and ten and a half inch with bendy flexibility. Jamison’s was elm wood with a phoenix feather core, eleven inches and brittle. Their mother smiled. Her own wand had a dragon heartstring at its core, encased in larch wood. The right wand just felt right. 

 

      “Well, let's get going yeah?” Julia asked. 

 

   The twins nodded excitedly and ran out of Ollivander’s wands in pockets. Their mother giggling behind them watching them run to shop windows. Jubilee’s attention was caught by Quality Quidditch Supplies and Jamison’s was caught by the owl emporium. Julia knew this was going to be a long day. Jubilee walked into the supply store and looked around. She saw a book and picked it up, the cover read  _ Quidditch throughout the Ages.  _ She picked it up and turned around to show her mom. Her mom nodded and agreed to get it for her. 

 

     “Your dad played.” she smiled. 

 

   Jubilee nodded really hard. Her mom smiled and plucked the book from her daughter. Jamison looked around but didn’t seem interested. Jubilee looked around, she wasn’t quite ready to leave yet. Something about this store was making her interested in this. And she didn’t like sports normally. A boy around her age was wearing a quidditch team shirt that Jubilee doesn’t recognize.  She walked up to the boy and tapped his shoulder. He turned around and was slightly taken aback. 

 

     “Hello I’m Jubilee Brinks, I’m going to Hogwarts in September.” 

    “Oh ello, I’m Oliver Wood, and me too. You like quidditch?” he asked a very thick accent that isn’t what Jubilee was used to. 

    “Sorta, my dad played for the Irland United team. He was a chaser.” 

    “So cool!” he smiled, “So you’re from Ireland?” 

 

   Jubilee nodded very hard. Oliver explained that he was Scottish. The two continued to talk about the shop and such. 

 

   Julia looked at her daughter make a friend. Jubilee wasn't really good with people, so this was beautiful. Her heart was full. She didn’t want to pull the other away from her friend but they did have shopping to do. She called her daughter over and Jubilee nodded. She waved at Oliver saying she’ll see him on September first to go to Hogwarts. 

 

     “So?” asked Jamison, kind of defensive.

 

   But Jubilee shrugged and tugged her brother along. She assured the younger boy that there was no need to worry, he was still her best friend and will always be her best friend. Jamison and Jubliee linked elbows and continued on. 

 

   Three weeks later twins are running down the streets of London to Kingscross Station. Their mother was trailing behind. They got to the platform. Jubilee spotted a familiar set of eyes. She waved over Oliver. 

 

    “Hello Oliver, this is my twin Jamison.” Jubilee smiled. 

    “Hello, Jamison, nice to finally meet you. I saw you in the shop when Jubilee pointed to you. Hi.” he extended his hand to Jamison. 

 

   Tentatively the younger boy took Oliver’s hand and shook it. Oliver's smile was slightly crooked and Jamison found it, endearing. Jamison felt his cheeks heat up as he pulled his hand away from the other. Jamison’s insides were tightening up. Their mother looked to be making small talk with a woman not far from where they were. One could assume who she was. 

 

    “Oi, Ollie ‘mere before you have to go.” she gestured. 

    “Coming mum.” 

 

   The three kids walked up to their respective mothers to say goodbye. Oliver hugged his mum tight, and then his dad. Jubilee and Jamison hugged their mother simultaneously. She was taken aback slightly but squeezed them. Loosing these was going to break her heart, but she’ll see them at Christmas. Their mothers shoved them to the whistling train and they board, wide-eyed and nervous. 

 

    “Excited boys?” Jubilee asked standing between them. 

 

   Both nodded and they proceeded on with their afternoon. 

 

   A copper-haired boy wearing hornrimmed glasses boarded the train as well. His knees shook a little and his palms were sweaty. He has the world’s most irrational fear that no one would like him or that he wouldn’t be good enough. He had big shoes to fill. As he was looking for a place to sit, h tripped over his feet fight in front of Jubilee. 

 

    “Hello, I’m Jubilee, Jubilee Brinks, first year. And you?” 

    “Percy. Percy Weasley. First year as well.” he replied sticking out his hand.

 

   Jubilee took his hand and shook it. 

    “Would you like to meet my twin and our friend?” she asked. 

 

   Percy nodded yes but his face was betraying him. A twin, he could only think of Fred and George at home being absolute menaces. But before he could think that, Jubilee was pulling him along to a train car where a boy who looked similar to Jubilee and another boy much darker with a crooked smile. 

 

    “Percy meet Oliver Wood and Jamison Brinks my twin.” 

 

   When each boys name was mentioned they waved indicating who they were. Percy waved back and sat by Jubilee. The four first years excitedly chatted about what they expected. Percy knew more than the other becasue he had older siblings who have been through this. The four eleven-year-olds had no idea that their worlds were about to change forever. 


End file.
